“Cloud computing” typically refers to the use of remotely hosted resources to provide services to customers over one or more networks such as the Internet. Resources made available to customers are typically virtualized and dynamically scalable. Cloud computing services may include any specific type of application, database, or both (e.g., Microsoft Exchange, Microsoft SQL Server, Microsoft SharePoint, Oracle, or SAP). Cloud computing services may be provided to customers through client software such as a Web browser (e.g., Google Chrome, Microsoft Internet Explorer, Microsoft Edge, or Apple Safari).
The software and data used to support cloud computing services may be located on remote servers owned by a cloud computing service provider. In some cases, customers consuming services offered through a cloud computing platform do not own the physical infrastructure hosting the actual service, and may accordingly avoid capital expenditure on hardware systems by paying only for the service resources they use, a subscription fee, or both. In other cases, customers may own and operate their own cloud computing network, but may have a desire to access another cloud computing network (e.g., public cloud) for additional resources such as in a hybrid cloud configuration.
From a service provider's standpoint, the sharing of computing resources across multiple customers or “tenants” improves resource utilization. Use of the cloud computing service model has been growing due to the increasing availability of high bandwidth communication, making it possible to obtain response times from remotely hosted cloud-based services similar to those of services that are locally hosted.
Demands are dictating the delivery of greater speeds and agility, while reducing costs and minimizing risks. When deploying equipment within a cloud computing environment, converged infrastructure provides organizations with a way to minimize compatibility issues between servers, storage systems and network devices while also reducing costs for cabling, cooling, power and floor space. Converged infrastructure operates by grouping multiple information technology (IT) components into a single, optimized computing package. Components of a converged infrastructure may include servers, data storage devices, networking equipment and software for IT infrastructure management, automation and orchestration. Organizations including IT organizations and enterprises use converged infrastructure to centralize the management of IT resources, to consolidate systems, to increase resource-utilization rates, and to lower costs.
The tight integration of compute, storage, and network within a piece of converged infrastructure offers both advantages and disadvantages. One advantage is that infrastructure can be deployed very quickly and easily because all the internal components have already been pre-cabled, tested, and integrated. The tight integration, however, also means that resources within a piece of converged infrastructure are generally not available to another piece of converged infrastructure.
This lack of access can present problems in cases where there are multiple pieces of converged infrastructure in a site or across multiple sites. The isolated design of converged infrastructure prevents or hinders the application of many data protection and backup techniques. Attempting to provision storage to a cluster in one piece of converged infrastructure using a storage from another piece of converged infrastructure will present problems because the compute in the former piece of converged infrastructure cannot access storage in other converged infrastructure.
There is a need to provide improved systems and techniques for managing a cloud computing environment that may include multiple pieces of converged infrastructure equipment.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.